1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a basket assembly for a washing machine and particularly a basket and support bracket of the basket assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines include a basket assembly for receiving materials to be washed. The basket assembly is rotatable to agitate such materials and the rotation of the basket assembly results in stress in the basket assembly.
The washing machine includes a tub that receives a supply of wash liquid. The tub is hollow and the basket assembly is disposed in the tub. The basket assembly includes a basket that is hollow and permeable to receive the wash liquid. The basket extends between a first end and a second end. The first end is open for receiving laundry and a back plate is crimped onto the second end. A bracket is mounted to the second end adjacent to the back plate. A drive rod is engaged with the bracket and the washing machine includes a motor engaging the drive rod to rotate the drive rod. The rotation of the drive rod by the motor rotates the basket assembly. This rotation exerts stresses on the basket and on the bracket.
The bracket is typically formed of metal to withstand the stresses resulting from the rotation of the drive rod. The metal is a relatively expensive material and is subject to corrosion from contact with the wash liquid. Further, the assembly process of the basket assembly involves several steps including crimping the back plate onto the second end of the basket and subsequently the bracket to the bracket. The several steps are time consuming. In addition, the crimping process is a time consuming process.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to design a basket assembly for a washing machine that comprises fewer components and more inexpensive and corrosion resistant components such that the basket assembly is more durable while remaining more cost effective from a material/manufacturing standpoint as well as from an assembly standpoint.